


Hair Is Everything

by DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Season 11 Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy/pseuds/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy
Summary: What does Scully’s hairdresser think of her & Mulder? ALSO, is Scully a true redhead....??? ;)This was part of SlippinMickeys’ Third Party 500 words Drabble Challenge. Thank you!
Comments: 32
Kudos: 67
Collections: The X-Files Third Party Drabble Challenge





	Hair Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Haare sind alles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787831) by [DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy/pseuds/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy), [trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully)



> Thanks to admiralty & SlippinMickeys for constant beta work ♥️
> 
> Audio version available on Audio Fanfic Podcast [here](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod/xf-hair-is-everything-by-danascullymakesmefeelautopsyturvy)

To be in charge of a woman’s hair was to bear great responsibility. Melissa Scully had taught him that. 

Dean and Melissa had forged a years-long friendship; him cutting her hair for free in his kitchen, tinting it in the bathroom for the cost of the dye.

She’d introduced her sister to him after a year or two, bringing the still, serious young woman into the salon and explaining the problem. Dana was a born redhead whose auburn locks had faded to brown. She felt she’d lost part of her identity, but needed to project an air of authority in her work for the Government and didn’t want it to look like a dye job. Dean sent her off looking every inch the natural _roux_ federal agent, and Dana had been loyal to him since.

He’d found it difficult to get to know her. She was faultlessly polite, not unfriendly, but vastly different from Melissa: an emotional open book who shared her desires and dreams and spouted intimate tales freely. 

Dana was quiet, reserved: private. He’d given up asking about boyfriends early on. She seemed reluctant to speak of her work, vaguely describing her latest cases in terms of trip lengths and locations, how much sleep she’d gotten and how often she’d had the chance to wash her hair. Actual crime specifics were seldom forthcoming.

They’d been through a lot together for two people who weren’t really friends: deep reds and strawberry blondes, side and center parts, a short and never-to-be-repeated experiment with bangs. Mid ‘nineties blow-dried volume and the late-in-the-decade sleek bob. Melissa’s funeral. Dana’s pregnancy and the negligible postpartum hair-loss Dean had covered with creative styling. The silent trim he’d given her in her own living-room soon after she’d handed her son over for adoption, following a call from a friend who had begged for his help when Dana wouldn’t shower or leave the apartment. It had been an act of care, an attempt at normalcy in those dark days. Dean had kept his eyes away from the area around the door where he’d heard his former confidante had bled to death. Dana’s face had been ashen and she hadn’t spoken a word until he was packing up his scissors and brushes, when she’d suddenly thrown her arms around him and thanked him through streaming tears.

There had been the years when Dana had been gone, returning to him with split ends, store-bottle blonde, and he’d brought her back to her old self gradually, via warming, darkening hues.

Today, Dean was surprised to see an undeniable swell in her abdomen, and perhaps even more surprised to see her accompanied by a man. Handsome. Calm. Firm handshake. He had a gentle manner and waited for Dana with complete patience, drinking a coffee while seated on the leather couch, reading a back-copy of Vanity Fair.

Afterwards, as they swept out the door, the man’s hand fell to Dana’s lower back. She looked up at him and smiled: radiant. 

Happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and gratefully received 🥰😘


End file.
